Jillian's story
by bsback1998us
Summary: Jillian and her friends share stories of how they know Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Seth Rollins and Baron Corbin.
1. Chapter 1

Alaster: "Well, going back to the whole not looking crazy statement. I'd say you're best way to get to Corbin is through me."

Allison: "I'm listening."

Alaster: "See, you've already made a friend out of me. We shared a smoke together and we've had about 20 minutes of good conversation here."

Any adAllison: "Yeah. I'd say around there. Give or take a few minutes."

Alaster: "So, you've earned your pass. I'm your access to the bus that holds Corbin."

Allison: "I figured that out when you said I should befriend the road wife and make my way onto the bus through mutual invitation."

Alaster: "It's the only way to do it without looking like your bat shit crazy or an over zealous stalker."

Allison: "True that. I'm already back here so I mind as well go all the way."

Alaster: "Brace yourself, love."

He opens the door to the bus and Corbin is sitting in the living area playing a game on the Playstation 4.

Corbin: "Dude, I just beat your score."

Alaster: "I come baring friends."

Corbin: "Friends of the female persuation?"

Alaster: "Yes."

Allison: "Hello Corbin."

Corbin: "Hi. Give me one second."

He finishes his game and stands in a victory pose as he wipes Alasters name off the high score board.

Corbin: "Beat that, sucker."

Alaster: "Oh I will. I may be off the board but I am not done with you."

Corbin: "So, a proper introduction is in order. Hello, I am Baron Corbin and this is my road dog, Alaster Black. Welcome to our humble little travel bus."

Allison: "Nice. I could live on this for awhile."

Corbin: "It has all the comforts of home. We have our cushy living room with couches and chairs and an entertainment system that is kick ass. We have our own little kitchen and dining area here. Private bathrooms and seperate bedroom quarters. I am at my best undisturbed when sleeping. It keeps the grouch happy."

Allison: "The grouch. I have one of those who resides at my house sometimes. I usuaslly keep her at bay with coffee."

Corbin: "I'm sorry. I just went all MTV Cribs on you right now. You didn't exactly come here to take a tour of the bus, did you."

Allison: "Nope. I drove 4 and half hours all the way to Chicago so I can talk to you personally and have a tour of your bus of course. It's the size of a small mobile home where I live, but anyway. How much do you know about a Julie Pescott?"

Corbin: "Who is asking? How do you know Julie Pescott?"

Allison: "She was my egg doner."

Corbin: "My mother is your egg doner."

Allison: "Yup. She had me in Davenport and gave me up 26 years ago. I don't know if she was ashamed of your father or just couldn't aford another mouth to feed or what the deal is. I thought you should know you have a sister."

Corbin: "Wait a minute, 26 years ago she put you up for adoption and you ended up in Davenport, Iowa of all places on Earth?"

Allison: "Yup. That's where the story took me anyway. I never knew any of your family. The only reason I know you is because I turned on Monday Night Raw and my mother, Marsha Fields about passed out on the living room floor."

Corbin: "Holy shit. Is she ok?"

Allison: "Yeah. She is physically fine. She was a little worried about me taking a 4 and a half hour drive all alone, but I assured her that I am fine and dandy here. She told me that the Pescotts raised you in St. Louis and I went with her and my father to Davenport. She didn't know there was a brother until she heard you speak on Raw. I knew when I saw your face who you were. You look just like Dad."

Corbin: "You know what my father looked like."

Allison: "So do you. You've been looking in the mirror at him for 30 years of your life."

Corbin: "Wow and to think I never caught on until I shaved my head bald."

Allison: "You look better without any hair. You just need to stop borrowing your little brother's clothes when you go out to wrestle. You're going to bust out of your pants one day and the whole WWE universe is going to see what not so little Tom looks like."

Corbin: "Not so little Tom. Yeah, she told you all about me. I can tell by how non chalant you are acting right now. You tell me your my adopted sister and just skip right on over all the details like it ain't nothing. I'm just hearing this news for the first time today."

Allison: "I didn't feel a need to sugar coat any of it. I didn't even expect you to believe me at first."

Corbin: "Ally, I believe you. I believe my mother gave you up for adoption. Hell, I even believe I look like my father, god rest his soul. But, this is absolutely nuts. How does someone hide a sister?"

Allison: "It's easy to do when your both in different states growing up."

Corbin: "And again I say holy shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Allison: "Yeah. I've been saying that all day."

Suddenly, an uncontrollable yawn comes on and I show my four and a half hour driving tolerance to everyone watching.

Corbin: "That drive is getting to you."

Allison: "More like the anticipation of driving back is getting to me. I like being able to have that alone time in the car. My girls would've came with me, but I didn't even tell them I was going to seek you out."

Corbin: "Do they know the story of the mysterious brother?"

Allison: "Not yet. But, I will tell them eventually."

Corbin: "I don't feel comfortable letting you drive all the way back to Davenport alone. Let me call Kevin. He can drive your car back and you can travel with me."

Allison: "Kevin has no idea where he is taking my car."

Corbin: "He will once you tell him. I assume it's going back to your mom's."

Allison: "You assume correctly."

Before I know it, Corbin is on his phone to this "Kevin" person who is supposed to drive all the way to my mom's house and drop off my car. So what, he Uber's back to wherever we are going next? That sounds weird to me. But, I assume he does this all the time. So, I give him my keys and my mother's address. I called to tell my mom Kevin was going to drop my car off and I was catching a ride back with Corbin. She sounded less then thrilled that some stranger was coming to our house with my car, but I assured her he could be trusted. Corbin wouldn't send some serial killer to our house with my keys. This got a laugh out of Corbin. You could see the love in his eyes after I hung up with her.

Corbin: "I know by that conversation you and I are related. I tell people stuff like that all the time."

Present Day

Allison: "And that's the story of how I found out Baron Corbin is my brother and the story of how I came to live with Marsha."

Jillian: "Marsha is the woman I've called your mother for years. I don't even know Julie."

Allison: "Technically neither do I and I don't care if we ever develop a relationship. I have no interest in the woman. I just wanted to know my brother and now we are best friends. Thank God for that because I'd feel like a real idiot if he just wrote me off as some nut job. We even took a DNA test to see if there were any familiars between us and we are related. So, the his mother giving me up story checks out and it proves we are brother and sister. It doesn't prove we have the same father, but that doesn't matter."

Jillian: "Wow. You and Corbin are brother and sister. Bekah and Seth dated and now she's on the RAW roster. It's funny how things turned out."

Allison: "Yeah. It's funny. Now, what happens first? Do we find out why Bekah hyped up this show so much or does Jeff come knocking on your door to find out what's wrong with you?"

Jillian: "Who knows? Jeff will probably come over some time in the middle of RAW."

As Jillian says this, Raw starts. We see Rebekah's promo.

Rebekah: "You have no idea who I am or where I come from. I am Rebekah James and I am a 5 foot storm of fury that brings the end of days to the women's division. I will rain my wrath on the whole WWE Women's division and I am taking over this company. Remember my name. The storm is coming and you'd better take cover. Lights out."

It cuts to a backstage scene where Corbin and Drew McIntyre are watching the TV.

Corbin: "Are you kidding me right now?"

Drew: "What's the problem, mate?"

Corbin: "Did you just hear that lame promo they played?"

Drew: "Why are you being hard on the lass? I think that was a great promo. She's just trying to get her foot in the door. You should know what it's like to get a tough start from NXT."

Corbin: "I was the chosen one. I didn't have to work for anything I got."

Drew: "I too, started off as the chosen one and it bit me in the ass."

Corbin: "Anyway, she's clearly ripping me off."

Drew: "You're not a five foot storm of fury."

Corbin: "And neither is this Rebekah James. She clearly got that off of Alexa Bliss. She brings the end of days? Lights out? Give me a break."

Drew: "Isn't your finishing move End of Days?"

Corbin: "Yeah. This woman needs to get her own gimmick. Someone needs to teach her a lesson. It's not cool to steal someone else's stuff."

Drew: "Clearly, you can't teach it to her. We aren't allowed to touch the females."

A female clears her throat from behind them and they turn around to be faced with Rebekah and Alexa Bliss.

Alexa: "Yes you can."

Drew: "Vince would have kittens knowing two of his top male athletes are putting themselves on the line against two women. This isn't The Attitude Era."

Rebekah: "No, It's the Era of whiny babies who talk a lot of crap and when they are confronted by someone and called on their crap they run away like babies. Clearly, all you and Cry baby Corbin over there can do is run your mouths. When's the last time Cry baby Corbin won any big time match? All those former titles around your waste. How long are you going to milk that Former Manager of Monday Night Raw cow before you get tired? You haven't won any gold around your waist the whole time you've been here, One Andre the Giant Battle Royal statue doesn't make you anything. You screwed up your Money in the Bank cash in. The only thing you've successfully done is showed us all you know how to shop in your baby brother's clothes closet. "

Corbin: "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here talking trash. You need to show the veterans around here some respect."

Rebekah starts laughing a wicked laugh.

Rebekah: "Dude, you believe your own hype so much that you're trying to put this off on me. That is so typical of you. I respect all the veterans around here. You're just not one I choose to respect. You should seriously find some clothes that fit you before you pop a seam and hurt yourself."

Alexa: "And by the way, you and Drew over here are going to fight against me and Rebekah James tonight for the Tag Team titles. Bye bye now."

She waves as her and Rebekah leave the scene. They share a confused look.

Meanwhile, backstage,

Rebekah: "Holy shit. I can't believe you and I are about to take on Drew McIntyre and Baron Corbin. This is fucking nuts. I've only fought guys on the indie scene."

Alexa: "I've never taken on a guy. So, I hope this doesn't end up with both of us injured."

Rebekah: "Trust me, It won't. I got your back on this all the way."

Alexa: "I'm going to go get ready."

Rebekah: "All right girl."

She goes towards the locker room and Rebekah starts doing some warm ups in the backstage area. Before she knows it, she is joined by Seth.

Seth: "What's up, Bekah?"

Rebekah: "Holy Shit, Colby."

She jumps on him and gives him the hugest hug humanly possible.

Rebekah: "It's been a hundred years. Damn, you've gotten taller and more muscular then the last time I've seen you."

Seth: "I owe it all to Cross-fit, baby. You look incredible. Congratulations on getting on the Raw roster."

Rebekah: "Thank you. If it wasn't for the shake up, I'd probably still be on NXT. Nobody knows me around here."

Seth: "It's all good. You don't have to be known to get to the top. Hard work and perseverance will get you there. The same perseverance that got you through Black and the Brave and to NXT."

Rebekah: "And my amazing teachers helped me."

Seth: "I take all the credit for you and Ally. Where is Ally speaking of her?"

Rebekah: "I don't think Ally and Jillian will be joining me on the main roster. Hell, Jillian didn't even sign up for NXT and she was accepted at the same time I was."

Seth: "Some people just don't have the drive to go all the way. You can't let them hold you down."

Rebekah: "Oh I most certainly will not. I'm going for my WWE dreams. If they show up great. If not it's no skin off my back. We're still sisters no matter what the out come of this is. Jillian has some sort of issue with Jeff Hardy she's working through too, She's a hard one to read some times."

Seth: "Sounds like Dean. He can be hard to read too some times."


	3. Chapter 3

Rebekah: "Yeah. I don't understand why she lets something that happened 8 years ago get in the way of what she wants today. That just baffles my mind."

Seth: "She'll work it out and if it is meant to be then it will be. Until then, go out there with Alexa and kick that Scottish Psycho Path and Cry baby Corbin's asses."

Rebekah: "With great pleasure."

He gives her another hug before heading to the locker room to get ready for his own match. Just as the commercials end on our end at Allison's house, the door bell rings.

Allison: "Seriously? That couldn't happen at the commercial break."

Jillian: "Story of my life."

She pauses the TV and answers the door.

Jeff: "Hey baby girl."

Jillian: "Jeff. Come on in dude."

They give each other hugs and kisses on the cheek.

Jeff: "Hey Ally. How are you?"

Allison: "Hey Jeff. I'm good. I'm waiting for the big match between Bekah and Alexs verses Drew McIntyre and Baron Corbin on Raw."

Jeff: "Wait a minute. Did you just say Verses Drew McIntyre and Baron Corbin?"

Allison: "Yes. Two dudes taking on two bad ass females. Someone stop the press. Is Mr. McMahon dead?"

Jeff starts laughing.

Jeff: "Nope. He is alive and kicking and allowing the changes to happen. That's one way to get more ratings."

Allison: "That and he dropped the PG rating. So, that's even more freedom. They don't always use it."

Jeff: "I noticed. So, do you still want to talk, Jill?"

Jillian: "Yeah. Actually I do."

Allison: "Do you two need some alone time? I'll go find a Starbucks or something for a few hours."

Jillian: "No. You know what this conversation is about. It's cool. You don't have to leave."

Allison: "Just making sure. I don't want you two to feel awkward."

Jeff: "Zero awkwardness. Although Starbucks does sound good right now or Seth's coffee shop is also open down the road from here Davenport 360."

Allison: "Coffee run it is then."

Jillian: "Yeah go to Seth's place. It's better coffee. You won't be disappointed."

Allison: "You got it. So, two Caramel Machiatos and what do you like, Jeff?"

Jeff: "Straight up Americano."

Allison: "Why am I not surprised by that? Black like your soul?"

Jeff: "How did you know I was about to say that?"

Allison: "I can read minds in my spare time. I shall return."

Jillian: "I'll get you when you get back."

Allison: "No worries. My treat."

I get in the car. I could sense that Jeff sort of didn't want to broadcast what they were talking about even if I already know all about Jillian's little randevou with him and the feelings she's trying not to share with him. Meanwhile, with Jeff and Jillian.

Jeff: "So, what's on your mind baby girl?"

Jillian: "Well, I talked to Matt after I ran into you in class and he told me I should come clean with you."

Jeff: "Come clean with me about what? You've been hiding something?"

Jillian: "Do you remember when I was on that kick that you and I should date?"

Jeff: "Yeah and we went out once and ended up sleeping together. I do recall that night."

Jillian: "Well, do you remember telling me that you loved me later on that night?"

Jeff: "Before or after we had sex."

Jillian: "It was way before."

Jeff: "Yeah and I remember drinking a hell of a lot that night. Then again, I spent most of my twenties and thirties drunk or high or both. I was stone cold sober when I said I loved you though."

Jillian: "I was afraid of that. See? This is exactly why I told Matt no good could come of bringing that night up again. But, he said we're different people and your married with kids and we're both clear minded now."

Jeff: "He's right. We are both clear minded."

Jillian: "And more mature then back then."

Jeff: "True. So, what do you need?"

Jillian: "I need some clarity and some closure. If I am going to be on the same roster as you. I can't go to WWE with a huge demon in my way."

Jeff: "I'll help you through it."

Jillian: "Did you mean I love you like you love Matt or I love you like we were having a good time together."

Jeff: "Nope, Even though we were having fun."

Jillian: "Not in the "love you" kiss kiss" sense either I take it."

Jeff: "Nope. Not in the Iconic s little "Love you babe" fake plastic bullshit way either."

Jillian: "That only leaves the love me like you love Beth sense of the words."

Jeff: "Yup. That's the only way to say it. I mean it from the heart, Jill. I do love you the way I love Beth and I swear to God if I could marry two people, you'd be the co-wife."

Jillian: "Holy shit. Your dead serious."

_Jillian POV_

I think I just lost my jaw. My mouth fell open in utter shock at that statement and the fact that he didn't hesitate or blink when he told me he loved me like he loved Beth and meant it. Co-wife? What the actual fuck does that mean?

Jillian: "You do realize marriage is not like a corporate office, right? You can't have a wife a co-wife a CEO wife and secretary wives."

Jeff: "Yes. I know, Jill. I'm being funny. There is only one wife and I can only be married to one wife. I know that."

Jillian: "Ok. Good because you scared me with that whole Co-wife thing. It sounds like a girlfriend with wife privileges and the wife is good with it. That's never going to happen in this life time. Beth will hang me by my lady balls before that happens."

Jeff: "True. She could very well hang me by my balls first. She's not going to go after you because it takes two to tango and as long as we've been together and the hell I put her through. She'll kill me slowly."

Jillian: "I rest my case. That's cute though. I'll give you an A for effort."

Jeff: "I'm just trying to make it a little less awkward for you. I am sorry I complicated your WWE dreams. You know the best way to get revenge on me and pay me back for thinking my wife would share with a co-wife?"

Jillian: "What would that be?"

Jeff: "Tell me how your feeling and follow that WWE dream and make your way to the top of the roster, Take it to the extreme your way and show everyone you are WWE material."

Jillian: "Yeah. That would be a good way to stick it to you. Just say "Suck it, Hardy" and jump right into that WWE dream of mine."

Jeff: "That's where your heart is and you should follow your passion no matter what. Don't let anyone or anything stand in your way."

Jillian: "Well, then "Suck it, Hardy" I'm following my WWE dreams."

Jeff: "That's the old Jill I know. See? That light is coming back on in your eyes."

Jillian: "I still haven't talked about how I feel, but I feel a huge sigh of relief."

Jeff: "Go for it. I'm all ears."


	4. Chapter 4

Jillian: "All right, here it is. Straight up with no filters. I love you and I have loved you all this time. Hearing you confirm that you love me the same feels good and it brings closure to the whole awkwardness I felt when I saw you for the first time. It clears up a lot of the questions I had too. I'm also glad that we are on the same page with Beth too because I've grown to love her and I consider her to be one of my best female friends. Her and Reby both. I love the kids and I would never come between any of you. I don't want to ever be the reason you go home at night and can't look any of them in the eye."

Jeff: "Rest assure that you won't ever be that reason. They all love you too. They miss you coming around to see them."

Jillian: "Yeah. I need to make a trip to the compound to visit the family."

Jeff: "They would love that."

Jillian: "So, that being said, if I get drafted to the main roster and I end up on Smack Down with you and Matt it'll be just like old times again."

Jeff: "I know. I'm really praying that you go through with this. It's going to be epic."

I come back and knock on her door.

Jillian: "Dude, just come in. The door is open."

Allison: "I sort of can't. Coffee tray and all, ya know."

Jeff opens the door for me.

Allison: "Thank you."

He takes the tray from me and I shut the door.

Allison: "So, is everything all right?"

Jeff: "Yeah. Everything is just fine. I want Jill to make it to the main roster so we can have our crazy ass tag team battles."

Allison: "Yeah. That'll be the day. She was all over me and Bekah to follow our dreams and do this and that and blah blah and here she is still in her living room with an opportunity and not even taking it."

Jillian: "Screw you hippies. I'm taking charge of this first thing tomorrow. It's too late now.".

Allison: "Good. Let's see if Alexa and Bekah can actually beat Drew and Corbin."

We all get comfortable and Jillian unpauses the TV. I about fall out of my seat when I see that Corbin actually comes out into the ring in human clothes that fit him and not those over tight corporate clown suits that he's been wearing. It's rather Dean Ambrose style with the jeans and a black T Shirt with his wrestling boots. Of course in true Corbin style, he has to do one thing to make him different from everyone else on the roster and he has a bandanna covering his bald head. I shake my head.

Allison: "Dude, you had one job. Then you put on the damn biker rag. What the hell is that?"

Jillian: "I think he looks good like that."

.

Allison: "He would without the biker rag. That just makes him look ridiculous."

Jillian: "Undertaker wore a bandanna."

Allison: "That was different. Undertaker also had hair. Corbin looks like Mr. Clean. All he needs is a giant gold earring."

Jeff: "Give the guy credit. He ditched the tight ass clothes and took your advice."

Allison: "I guess I can cut him a little slack."

Drew comes out next and I smile to myself. I've always thought he was hot. Now the moment we've all been waiting for Rebekah and Alexa's entrance. Everything goes dark and you can hear the sounds of distant thunder. A giant thunderbolt goes across the tron and appears to strike the stage Storm of Fury appears and Rebekah is standing with her back to the audience in a leather hoodie and matching shorts.


End file.
